Overpowered
by Pupmon1
Summary: Beruka spars with Peri and faces a situation she's unaccustomed to: losing. [Dragon's Retainers]


**Requested by Anon on Tumblr**

* * *

Beruka spun her axe in her hand as she glared at Peri. She didn't particularly want to do this, but it had to be done. Well...it didn't have to be, she could refuse, but her mistress had asked this of her, so she will do it. Why Peri had agreed to spar her was completely confusing...then again she's insane.

Beruka glanced back where her lady was resting. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Lady Camilla?" she asked simply.

Camilla nodded and leaned back. "You'll be fine, my dear. This is important."

"Kick her ass Beruka!" Selena called out as she sat beside Camilla, waving jokingly.

Beruka rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her opponent. She was just standing there with a crazy smile, holding her lance in her hands. Behind her, Xander and Laslow sat, watching her carefully.

"Are you ready to play, Beruka?" she asked with a giggle. "I wonder what that armor will look like, covered in blood. Heheh~"

Beruka's eyes narrowed. She couldn't tell if Peri was actually insane, or trying to psych her out.

Behind Peri, Xander called out. "No drawing blood, Peri!"

Peri frowned and crossed her arms. "Okay...you're no fun..."

"First to pin…" Beruka muttered as she spun her axe.

Peri nodded in agreement...then she charged. Beruka dove out of the way, rolling out of a sweeping strike. Peri laughed and stabbed at Beruka. She had to keep moving, she had to go, she couldn't find time to get steady on her feet. Beruka danced backward, the laughing maniac thrusting at her. She's relentless. Beruka darted to the side and tried to scramble away before Peri could pounce on her.

The ex-assassin scrambled to her feet and moved to tackle the lancer, moving to the side to out predict a thrust from the lance. Peri rolled over, just as she predicted, but brought her lance with her motion. Dust and sand was flung into the air and Beruka stumbled, her eyes stinging. She stumbled back and tried to wipe her eyes clear.

She hear shifting in front of her and she knew Peri was charging. She leaned back slightly, ready to roll out of a tackle. She finally cleared her eyes just in time to see Peri right in front of her, swinging her lance. Beruka's eyes widened and she tried to react, but she was too slow, Peri's weapon slamming into Beruka's side and sending her sprawling to the ground. She landed on her side with a grunt and looked up.

Peri pounced once again and Beruka quickly brought her hands up, catching the dive. She felt a heavy pressure over her, and that crazy smile was unnerving. Beruka pushed against her, just enough to be considered 'not pinned'. Peri was completely unreadable...she couldn't get a grasp on why. Her eyes narrowed as she stared up at the retainer trying to push her down.

Then it hit her...Peri wasn't thinking. Her eye was trained soley on Beruka with a mad intensity...a look she recognizes from her past. She wasn't thinking...just fighting on instinct. Fine...if that was the game they were playing, Beruka would too. Beruka closed her eyes and took a shallow breath. It was time to fight.

Time to win.

Beruka's eyes snapped open and locked on her axe resting about a foot away. She allowed Peri to win half the fight as she lashed out and grabbed her weapon. She lashed out and bashed her head with the pommel of her axe. Peri grunted and Beruka threw her off. She scrambled to her feet and charged at Peri. She slammed into the other retainer, sending her flailing to the ground. Beruka threw herself onto Peri, pinning her harshly to the ground.

Peri flailed against her, screeching. "No fun, no fun! I'm supposed to beat you!" she screeched. Peri put a foot against Beruka's chest and flung her backward.

Beruka gasped as she slammed on the ground, grunting in pain. Peri scrambled to her feet and dove on to Beruka. She slammed down on her forcefully, Beruka gasping in pain as Peri pinned her.

"N-no, no, I can't lose," Beruka struggled and squirmed under Peri.

"Well you did! Deal with it!" Peri snapped, holding Beruka down until she stopped struggling. Then she stood. "I win, I win~" she sang, doing a little dance as Beruka just laid on the ground.

As Peri skipped back over to her lord and partner, Beruka just laid there in silence. She lost...she failed...she failed a request from her lady. She trembled and closed her eyes.

"Beruka? Are you alright?"

Beruka opened her eyes to find her lady standing over her, offering a hand to help her up. The tealette hesitated for a moment before taking Camilla's hand and pulling herself up.

"Did she hurt you?" Selena asked, peeking out from behind Camilla.

Beruka hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. "No...no, not really. I'm alright...I should go...uh...do something…" Beruka glanced between the two of them before trying to dart away.

Camilla grabbed Beruka's wrist and suddenly pulled her into a hug. "It's okay that you lost, you know that, right?"

Beruka hesitated for a moment before speaking gently. "...yeah...I just...need to relax alone for a bit…" she muttered softly.

Camilla didn't release Beruka, actually, she held her closer. "Do you want to be alone or... _alone_?"

Beruka stopped. Did she really want to be alone? Just...alone...without Camilla or Selena? She needs to deal with what she's feelings...and she's scared what they will think of her now. She scared of failing, she knows this as fear. But...does she want to be alone? She glanced back at Camilla and frowned...no she didn't want to be alone...but she couldn't be around her either.

Then her gaze shifted to the redhead behind Camilla. Beruka pulled herself from Camilla's grasp, then grabbed Selena's hand. The redhead stared at Beruka in amazement, but didn't resist as she was pulled along.

* * *

Selena was very confused. Beruka never wanted to be alone with her...she always dragged away Camilla, not...not her. She followed behind the smaller woman, keeping pace as to not lose her grip as she dragged her to her room.

Beruka pulled Selena inside her small room and closed the door behind her with a heavy thud. She was silent for a few moments, glancing back at Selena and watching her before speaking. "You don't have to stay. I just didn't want Lady Camilla to worry for me…"

Selena watched as Beruka moved out of the way of the door, and shuffled towards the bed. That hurt her heart, honestly. Beruka really didn't care about her...did she? She only cared about Camilla...not her. Selena's shoulders fell and she turned to leave, when she heard a soft squeak.

She glanced back and saw Beruka clutching her side. She paused for a moment and crossed her arms. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked carefully.

Beruka hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. "I won't make you stay…"

Selena smiled a little and sat beside the tealette. "Well I'm gonna anyway. Now, let's get that armor off and see your wounds."

Beruka didn't move, but didn't fight as Selena gently started to take off Beruka's armor, moving meticously, as she had seen Beruka do several times before. She set the armor at her feet and paused at her smallclothes, a tank top that clung to her small form.

"Are you okay with me taking this off?" Selena asked softly.

Beruka nodded a little. "Yes, it's fine."

Selena slipped off the tank top, revealing two bruises forming on her body, one on her side, and one on her shoulder. Selena gently touched Beruka's side. "Do you want a salve?"

Beruka hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. "N-no...I don't...need one. I just need to rest…"

Selena nodded in understanding, gently helping Beruka back into her smallclothes, and out of her lower armor, setting the heavy metal in the pile with the others. Then she scooted back and leaned on the headboard of the bed, as she had seen Camilla do. As always, Beruka moved stiffly, laying down beside Selena and resting her head on her lap. Selena leaned down and gently started to run her fingers through Beruka's hair.

"You did well against her...I saw she was really dazed from that smack," Selena said with a small smile.

Beruka only grunted in response. She lifted her gaze to stare at Selena for a moment before putting her head back down and just...staring at something. Selena blinked in confusion and lifted her head, noticing the leather armor hanging in the corner...it was old, worn, and blood stained.

Selena gently drummed her fingers against Beruka's head. "Oh, I get it." She gently pushed Beruka off her lap, ignoring her groans of protest as she hopped up off the bed. Selena grabbed a discarded blanket and threw it over the armor. "Screw him!" she said sternly.

Beruka sat up and blinked in confusion. "Uh...what are you doing, Selena?"

Selena sat on the bed again and smiled. "Don't worry about it," she said with a grin before grabbing Beruka. She kicked open the covers and pulled Beruka down, making sure her back was facing that corner. Selena pulled the covers over the both of them and held Beruka close to her. "Are you warm?" she cooed gently.

Beruka shifted positions and buried her head into Selena's bust. "...yeah...this is good…"

Selena smiled and gently started petting the back of Beruka's head, gently humming an old lullaby she remember her mom singing to her when she couldn't sleep, the words were lost to time, but the melody wasn't. She felt Beruka's body finally start to relax, the tension leaving her muscles and her breathing becoming slow and calm. Beruka's hands relaxed and one rested on Selena's hip.

"...you're warm…" Beruka eventually muttered, looking up at Selena with a dim look in her eyes.

Selena smiled and looked away. "And here I was thinking you didn't like me," she muttered.

Beruka, too lulled into relaxation to realize it was jest, sluggishly pulled herself up. "Selena...I love you…I've told you that..." she muttered, suddenly kissing Selena.

Selena's eyes went wide, only for a moment, before she relaxed into the gentle, clumsy kiss. "I know," she whispered. "Oh Beruka, I know...I love you too."

Beruka pulled away, only slightly, and frowned. "...I failed…"

Selena let out a gently sigh and pulled one of her hands up, gently craddling Beruka's cheek. "No...no little Bebe...you didn't fail...you did so well." Selena moved carefully, making sure that Beruka was aware of every movement, and ready to stop if she protested. She gently and slowly slipped off Beruka's headband. "You did so well, Beruka...I'm proud of you."

Beruka looked up at Selena shyly. "...really?"

Selena nodded and gently brushed Beruka's bangs out of the way. She leaned down and gently kissed the scar on Beruka's forehead. "Of course. And I know Lady Camilla is. We're both so proud of you. Now sleep, my love, rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Beruka hesitated for a moment before settling back down. She buried her face back into Selena's bust and relaxing, drifting off to sleep. Selena smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep after her.


End file.
